


Clingy

by ioverheardthis



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, set after the drama cd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioverheardthis/pseuds/ioverheardthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba isn't always a grump in the morning if Koujaku wakes him up the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clingy

I woke from a light sleep to a pair of lips against my forehead. Even in my hazy mind, I reflexively stretch my arms up and wrap them around a broad back. Sometimes I don’t wake up for his goodbye kisses and he resorts to messaging me on my coil so I would see it when I got up. He even hand-wrote me notes a few times and I keep every one of them stashed away in my draw. I figure if he’s allowed to keep a bit of my hair after he cut it for the first time, I should be allowed to keep his notes without any grief.

Koujaku was leaning over me, a knee on the bed, an arm on each side of my body, and his lips kissing me goodbye for the morning on the cheek. Thankfully I was on my back and could trap him without too much effort.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he murmurs, nosing my hair line.

I shake my head lethargically. I was trying to wake myself from a weird dream before he kissed me, so I was already almost there. I shift and wind my heavy arms tighter around his back. I make sure every time I hug him to scratch, rub, pat, or caress his back - right where most of his tattoos are. Each and every time we embrace I want _him_ to know that _I_ know and love everything about him. I’m being overly sentimental as I always am in the when I’ve just woken, but I can’t help it. God, I love waking up to him.

“Mmm… you smell good,” he hums. His arms slip under my waist and he holds my sleep-relaxed body tight, “and you feel good too.”

I adjust my hold on him, pulling myself up a couple of inches to his chest. Never letting go, I glance at the clock on our bedside table and sigh. 6:27am... that’s really early. He’s been working so much for almost two months after returning from the Mainland when we visited for Tamaokuri. I know a lot of people would wonder how a hairdresser works overtime, but they’d be surprised at the number of people on Midorijima wanting their hair styled and cut by Koujaku. He told me most customers like when he works early so they don’t have to style their own hair for the day, and they come by just to have a nice style for their various daily routines. I guess that’s a good thing.

He started gently kissing my exposed neck when I turned to look at the clock, and it tickles my morning-sensitive skin. “You working late again?” I ask in a croaky voice, nuzzling into his shoulder to escape any beginnings of tickling.

He leans down to lay me back on my pillow while humming a yes. I know he’s about to pull away and I’m not done being clingy, so I hold him tighter.

“Aoba,” he breathes with a smile evident in his voice.

I want to tell him to shut up - it’s because he’s gone all the time but that would just guilt him. He wants to open his own salon so he needs the extra money and that means working more hours.

“Do you miss me when I work late?” he asks, and I can’t decide if he’s joking or not. Maybe it’s because he can’t decide.

“Duh,” I grumble, rubbing my nose under his ear. His skin is a bit chilly; I bet it’s cold in the house out from under these covers and Koujaku’s weight.

“I miss you too,” he says. “But I’ve gotta get the extra money to open a salon, hire employees, buy supplies…”

“I know, I know!” I huff. “I wish you’d let me help.”

He starts to retract his arms; pulling far enough back to look at me. I hate the mornings, but his warm voice and sweet smiles make waking up worth it. It can be infuriating that he wakes up so cheerful, but if he’s not laughing after he’s tickled me awake, he’s actually quite handsome in the morning.

“You help your grandmother with your money. It’s _your_ money. I don’t want you to worry about this.”

I pout. “When is it gonna be _our_ money, Jack?” We’ve been together long enough, _we live together_ , we should start handling finances together like actual couples do. We’ve talked about this before, but he always skirts around the issue. I know he means well. It’s not like he’s a prenup type of person -- like he wants us to keep our money separate so he can keep his own secure -- he just wants what’s best for me. “Maybe I can start offering to take extra shifts at Heibon.” I try to make that sound as light as possible, but thinking about working more hours makes me want to die.

He kisses my forehead firmly. “We’ll talk about it tonight, how ‘bout that?”

“That’s a start, I guess,” I say with a slightly strained voice from stretching.

When I look back up, Koujaku is staring at me affectionately.

“What?”

“I love you,” he says gently, petting my hair. “You’re so cute.”

I roll my eyes good-naturedly. “Love you too.”

“I know.”

He bends down to kiss my lips and I cover my mouth with a hand in a panic. “Morning breath!”

“I don’t care!” he protests with a startled chuckle, but I don’t let up. He huffs, but drops it. He kisses the hand covering my mouth instead and I can’t help but snicker at that. “I’ve gotta go, sweetie.”

The thought crosses my mind to wrap my legs around him, but I’m trapped under this blanket and I’m just being dumb. He has to get to work. It’s already 6:32. He sits up and rubs my chest, still smiling.

“Go back to sleep. Your alarm doesn’t go off for another hour and a half,” he says, pulling the blanket up to my chin. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“‘Bye…” I say as he stands up.

“Ren, make sure he gets up,” he says to my Allmate who wakes up with a click.

“I’ll see to it, Koujaku,” Ren answers. “Good morning.”

Koujaku leans down to scratch Ren’s ears while I pout. I’m perfectly capable of getting up for work; I haven’t been fired for being late so I figure that’s an accomplishment.

Before Koujaku can wake up Beni, I’m getting out of bed; I still can’t shake this clingy feeling.

“Aoba,” Koujaku sighs happily when he sees me coming, and he takes me into his arms without question. I don’t know what has come over me this morning, but I can’t let Koujaku go for the entire day just yet. I’m getting tired of bidding goodbye when the sun has barely risen to being home alone until after the sun sets.

"You make it so hard to leave sometimes," he mutters into my hair.

I don't really have an answer to that, or at least one I can voice to him. “Take breaks today,” I say, resting my chin on his shoulder. “Get off your feet.”

I was right… it is cold out here. My t-shirt over a pair of boxers doesn’t provide much warmth and my body temperature isn’t near Koujaku’s, but I stand out here just to hold him a bit longer. His chilly kimono feels nice over his warm skin as I trace the muscles all the way up to his shoulder - his right shoulder.

“How about we have lunch together today?” he offers, trying to warm me up by rubbing my back. It’s really just an agitating feeling but I let him do it.

“My break isn’t until 1,” I remind him. This is why we never have lunch together: he goes to work at ass o’clock in the morning, and my break isn’t until later in the afternoon because of my part-time job.

“I’ll pack a snack.”

I poke him, teasing. “Don’t forget your lunchbox.”

He laughs. “I thought you were bringing it?”

We go quiet and just hold each other. He really needs to leave, and I really need to go back to sleep, but I wish time would just hold still for a moment longer.

“I’ll pick up lunch on the way to Heibon,” Koujaku says, kissing my cheek and pulling back to look at me, “and message you. Okay?”

“Sure,” I agree.

He leans down to kiss me and I allow it, even kissing back.

“Go back to sleep,” he says, his forehead against mine. He positively adores when I’m like this, the sap. “But maybe you should brush you teeth first, morning breath,” he adds with a grin, tickling me slightly.

“Argh-- stop! _I told you_!” I struggle against him and successfully pull away, holding his arms down and away from me. “Go to work,” I grumble while heading back to the bed.

He follows me and tucks me in, giving me one last kiss on my forehead as an apology. “I’ll see you later.”

The bed is so comfortable I’m not even mad anymore. Even with him grinning at me, my urge to flick him melts away in the warmth of the blanket. “‘Bye baby,” I yawn, rolling to my side with my back to him. With the blanket this tight around me, it doesn't feel so empty in the bed.

I hear him call Beni and then the door closing moments later before I’m drifting back to sleep, hopeful with our lunch plans.

 

I know I make it hard for him to leave sometimes, but it's sometimes hard to let him leave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The nickname Jack might be stupid, but I started calling him that myself and thought it was super cute. It was "Jaku" and then I don't know when I dropped the "u".)  
> I go back and forth with the spelling -- Jack or Jak -- but I think J-A-C-K is probably the best.
> 
> I kind of just wanted to write clingy Aoba and I think he would get like that sometimes given his life. I have no doubt Aoba has abandonment issues, and sometimes those issues can take the form of clinginess when people are going away/away too long. Good thing Koujaku is a big sap.  
> Aoba is extremely sweet and so is Koujaku, so after they _get over themselves_ , they have a really fluffy relationship.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
